The present invention relates to a connecting structure and/or method for a hollow member or a half hollow member, more particularly relates to a connecting structure in which a bolt and a nut are used for fixing a hollow member or a half hollow member to the other member(s).
Generally, in the case where a hollow member or half hollow member is fixed with the other member by a nut and a bolt having the length capable of passing through opposed two side portions of the hollow member or half hollow member, the hollow member or half hollow member is fixed with the other member by using a collar interposed between the two side portions of the hollow member or half hollow member. This is conducted in order not to vary a space (distance) between the two side portions of the hollow member or half hollow member due to a fastening force of the nut and bolt.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-238657 discloses a connecting structure in which a through hole is provided at a predetermined point of a hollow member, and then a collar is inserted at the point of through hole and is fixed with the hollow member by means of welding. Under this situation, the hollow member is fixed with the other member by inserting a bolt into the collar. Alternatively under this situation, the hollow member is fixed with the other member, by inserting a bolt into the collar through a pair of brackets which have concave cross sections and which are provided to straddle the hollow member and to sandwich the collar in an upper-lower direction, and then by tightening a nut on the bolt. In this case, the collar is simply shaped like a circular cylinder, and only one bolt is used for the fixing.